


he’ll know

by cheriejolia



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, imagine, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriejolia/pseuds/cheriejolia
Summary: one day, Harry Bingham will know everything he wants and doesn’t want about Cassandra Pressman.
Relationships: Cassandra and Harry
Kudos: 5





	he’ll know

**Author's Note:**

> it’s based on instagram post from 80slolita. Go check their profile!

„One day he’s going to know” 

Cassandra Pressman lied on her bed, ready to spend her weekend in bed, with lemon tea and netflix. She’s already pressed start on her favourite tv show. Chilling Adventures of Sabrina always gave her September vibes, which she loved. She couldn’t help but always compares Sabrina and Nick, to her and the only one Harry Bingham. She knew it was silly thought. Every thought about Harry was silly. Yet, she always managed to think about him. How would it be if they actually were friends? She felt like she’ll never know. 

„He’ll know your birthday, your middle name, where you were born, your star sign and your parents name”

Amanda and Jim were finding it funny, how young Bingham and their oldest daughter were rivals since childhood. They were supposed to hate each other, yet Cassandra always talks about him and they bet Harry did the same. That’s why they invited him to her 18th birthday. 

\- I guess I have to say something right now. I’m not really good at words but I’ll do my best. When Mrs. and Mr. Pressmans invited me here, I was 99% sure it was Cassandra’s idea. Some another opportunity to humiliate and embarrass me in front of her parents and friends. But then, I thought ‘why would she do such a thing’. Right now, it seems stupid for me to think like that. It’s because me and Cassandra know each other since we were four. And since then we've been fighting. I’m not sure why. Maybe because she’s a Virgo and I’m a Scorpio. I guess that’s a really bad combination. But if we look closely, there’s a lot that we share in common. We were born at the same hospital, we both are amazing actors, good leaders and great drivers. Sometimes. Anyway. Thank you Amanda and Jim for inviting me today for this special event. Happy birthday to Cassandra Deborah Pressman.

„He’ll know how old you were when you learnt to play violin, how your grandparents passed away, how many pets you have and how much you hated going to school”

Harry never liked going to funerals. He didn’t like it at all. Especially, if it’s your family member. He knew exactly how it felt after his father. But there he was, standing next to Cassandra, at her grandmother funeral. He didn’t want her to feel how he felt that day. Never.

\- She’s in better place, you know - he said. It really felt like appropriate thing to say. What else he could say?

\- Yeah, she’s with her loving husband. They actually have a good death. Not that death could be good but...they passed while sleeping. That’s the best option, I think - she said. They weren’t looking at each other. They didn’t have to. - She always loved when I was playing violin for her. She told me to learn, actually. She said I was made for it. Like a Greek Goddess - said blonde girl with a smile. Harry thought at this moment, that Cassandra does look like a Goddess but this thought left as fast as it showed up in his brain. 

\- Didn’t know you could play. - he said. - but I bet you are pretty good at it. Like always 

\- Can’t believe I had to bury my grandmother for you to say two compliments towards me. - said Cassandra still not looking at him.

\- Two? - asked Harry.

\- Pretty and good. I count it as two. - answered Cassandra. Harry just smiled. They stayed in silence for the rest of the time. As they were walking back, Harry said:

\- See you in school, Pressman. 

\- That’s the only place I hate going to - she said and walked away. Before he could think about it, he was running back to her. 

\- Why? Student body president isn’t enough? - he asked curiously. She glared at him but answered:

\- It’s not that, Harry. It’s just...I do care about going to Yale, a lot. But this all pressure and thought that I’m going away, it’s too much. I’m going to miss my parents, Alie, Becca, my beloved cat and well, I guess you too. - Harry didn’t expect her to rant like that. And saying she’s going to miss him. - I paid you two compliments and you already miss me. That’s cute actually. - he joked and she just rolled her eyes. 

\- No, seriously. I get it, you’re stressed and you’ll miss your family but, cat? Didn’t you have like 2 of them? - he asked. 

\- I had two cats and a rabbit. But animals are important in our lives. You’d knew if you had one. 

\- I have Lucy. That’s enough. - said Harry and they both laugh. - You don’t have to worry about anything, Pressman. You got it. I believe in you.

„He’ll know your eye colour, your scars, your laugh lines and your birth marks”

Prom night. Cassandra would never think that she’s going to attend it with Gordie by her side. Harry would never think he’s going to attend it alone. Things between him and Kelly went pretty bad. He told himself, that is because he got bored or wasn’t good at feelings. But Kelly knew better. She knew that he wanted someone else. Even though he will never admit it. So there she was, sitting with Will, looking at drunk and probably high Harry standing with Alie by the drinks, looking at Cassandra dancing with Gordie. It all was pretty messed up. Four of them were so clueless about their feelings. Only Gordie knew how he felt towards girl by his side. 

Harry would never understand why she came with him. He could, but was too drunk and high. Who this Gordie was, anyway? Comparing to him? Shy, little nerd and popular, rich Harry. He laughed to himself. “It’s time to take action” he thought and walked to Cassandra.

\- Cassandra, so nice to see you tonight - he said smiling. 

\- Harry. I see you’re having a good time. - said Cassandra.

\- It would be better If I danced with you - he said getting closer to her.

\- You know I have a date, right? - she asked.

\- And I have a sister, what about it? - she knew discussing with him was impossible at this state, so she agreed. Dancing to slow song with Harry Bingham was definitely not what she predicted. She had to admit, he was unpredictable person. 

\- Why did you come with him, anyway? - he asked

\- Well, no one else asked me actually - she said truthfully. - And I liked him - she added quickly. She didn’t share her sister opinion about using him. Gordie was nice, sweet and took care of her. Why wouldn’t she wanna date him? 

\- So all I had to do was inviting you? Damn, I had a one job. - he said and laughed. Cassandra felt overwhelmed at this moment.

\- You wanted to go to prom with me? - she asked not believing.

\- Hell Yeah. We would be so powerful together actually. Can you imagine that? Besides, I know you’re not having fun with George. - he said honestly. She stayed silent. Did he said “together”? 

\- His name is Gordie. What do you mean, together? - she asked looking at him straight into his eyes. He looked at her lips then again in her eyes.

\- You know, just together. We’re pretty cool you know. You have a nice eyes, did you know? So blue, like this decorations. - he said and looked up. Cassandra laughed.

\- What did Campbell give you? You’re nuts tonight. - she said. She realized it’s all because of the drugs and alcohol. Although, it was nice to hear it from Harry Bingham. - Your eyes are red like Christmas. - he looked at her.

\- You’re as beautiful as Christmas. - he answered looking serious. She laughed. Harry was literally making her night.

\- I really should be drunk more times. I can see you from closer point of view. - he said. Cassandra furrowed her eyebrows. What did he even mean? 

\- I’m not sure what to say about that. - she said. He was silent for a while and then said:

\- Let’s get out of here. - she stopped dancing. 

\- What? - she asked. She was blindfolded. It could be some kind of joke. 

\- Let’s go. We can go out, drink and just look at the stars, telling each other secrets. - he answered. He didn’t know how he got the idea but doing it with Cassandra seemed so right. 

\- I can’t just leave Gordie. He came here with me. - said blonde girl. Harry was amused by girl’s acting. 

\- You are really good actress, you know. Pretending you care about him? Fuck Gordie. He’s lame anyway. - said Harry a bit too loud. Allie was able to hear it and was now looking shocked at his sister and her, lately, one night stand. 

\- I think Harry you had too much tonight. You should go home to sleep. - said Cassandra. Spending more than 5 minutes with Harry Bingham was not good for her mental health. 

\- Cassie, please. I can’t be alone. I’m so fucked. Please, just 2 minutes. - he never called her like that. And now, looking at her with pleading, brown eyes, she could not resist.

\- Okay, 2 minutes. 

They were sitting behind the school, Harry slowly drinking water Cassandra gave him, she looking at him with care and praying he won’t throw out on her. 

\- Thanks Cassie. It really means a lot. - he said with a smile. 

\- No problem Harry. I’m here to help. - they sat in silence. Not awkward, just lost in thoughts. Harry thinking more sober, how did he end up here, and Cassandra thinking about everything he said tonight. Boy looked at her for a moment, noticing every detail. Her blonde hair shining in a moonlight, her blue eyes looking forward, lost in thoughts. Her lips he wanted to kiss just 15 minutes ago, and then he noticed scar on her chest and some in the inside of her hand. 

\- What happend? - he asked softly. She looked at him not knowing what he mean, again. He pointed at her chest. 

\- Oh. I have congenital heart defect and a pacemaker. That’s why I have this scar. - she said. He nodded.

\- I’m sorry. Didn’t know. - he said. She just shrugged. 

\- There’s nothing much to know. Small accident. That’s it. 

\- What about your hands? - he said sitting closer. 

\- That’s a bad habit of mine. I squeeze to hard when I want to stop crying. Sometimes instead of tears, I bleed. Or both. - she said. 

\- Why did you cry today? If that’s okay to ask. - she nodded. 

\- I had panic attack at school. And since it was at school, I couldn’t let myself cry like this. - Harry smirked. 

\- Yeah, you would lose your reputation. - he said. 

\- You would do the same, wouldn’t you? - she’s asked. Harry stayed quiet. - Exactly. 

\- You shouldn’t keep your emotions like that, Cassandra. It’s not healthy. - said Harry.

\- What, taking drugs is better? - she said 

\- The old Cassandra is back. And I thought I could like you. - said Harry standing. This time Cassandra smirked. 

\- I wonder, if there’s another version of this world where we are friends. - she said out loud. They looked at each other. Harry stayed silent, then turned around and said:

\- Anything is possible, I guess.


End file.
